Realization
by PhoenixInTheAshes
Summary: Gale takes a different approach to his talk with Katniss before she heads off to the 74th Hunger Games. Oneshot, maybe longer if I get enough reviews and ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Gale walks in, and doesn't hesitate to quickly close the door behind him. He looks awful, like someone just sent an arrow through his gut. I suppose him seeing me trying to hold back tears doesn't help anything.

"Katniss." Just that one word sends me flying into his arms. There's never been anything romantic between us, so I didn't hesitate to hug him. I breathe in his familiar scent: the smell of the forest I love so much. We stand there like that for a few moments, and Gale pushes me away from him.

"Katniss," he says again, but this is not followed by a hug. Instead, he tilts his head sideways a little, and I have a second to think, _What the heck?_, before he leans down and presses his lips to mine. At least, I thought there was nothing romantic between us, but I find myself kissing him back. Where did this come from?

He pulls back, only a few seconds later, and I realize what little time I have in here with him.

He starts telling me to get a bow, fast, because I am completely unstoppable with it. I barely pay attention. He notices, and shakes me a little.

"Katniss, you have to do the best you can to win."

"I know. For Prim." I reply softly. "Keep her safe."

"For me, to. I want you back as badly as she does," He is staring in my eyes, and I notice that he ignored the other part of what I said.

"Keep Prim safe," I repeat.

"You know I will," we both seem to notice that our time is ticking away and he hurries to add, "Remember I love you."

He leans down and plants another kiss on me and lingers there until the doors burst open and the Peacekeepers begin to drag him away, but we try to hold on to each other.

"Please, just a few more minutes," Gale pleads, to no avail.

"Gale, I-" The heavy doors slam shut before I can utter the rest of my sentence. The realization hits me just as I whisper the last three words, hoping that he'll be able to hear me on the other side. "_love you too."_

**A/N: Yes, I just read The Hunger Games, and I now understand why everybody is so worked up over them. I have only read the first one. I like Gale better than Peeta. I don't care if Peeta marries Katniss in another book (cuz I'll probably rewrite that, too if it happens). Don't spoil anything in CF or Mockingjay for me in your reveiw, and you better leave one. Please? :D To those of you from my crossover fic: I will update soon! I'm just a little hooked on this series right now. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! You know, a review would make an awesome late Christmas present! (I might turn this into a multi-chapter story if enough people ask. You know, the Hunger Games might have turned out differently if the Capitol people knew Katniss had already giver her heart to someone else!)**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**xXfree spiritXx **


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! I'm back from the dead! Yes, I have finished the series, and am totally pumped for the movie, and just to celebrate, this will be extended into a more-than-one shot. I'm not sure how many yet, but it won't be a full length story. Also BKatS (Birdkid and the Spy, the main story I have been working on for FOREVER, it's an Gallagher/Maximum Ride crossover) will be updated soon! YAY! I'm the type of person that gets distracted easily, so I might post different one-shots for random fandoms while I work on this and BKatS. I am working on an alternate ending to the hunger Games, and Mockingjay, and a bunch of other stuff. I promise, it will eventually be posted and finished. I won't leave you hanging! :)

Over and out for now, and Fly on for all MR fans,

xXfree spiritXx


	3. Where to go From Here

So.

I really have no excuses. I can give you the whole "I have a life outside of fanfiction" schpiel, but I would be lying. Sort of. I actually have been busy with AP classes and band and other things. I could also tell you that I haven't had a computer lately.

In all truth though, I haven't had to desire to write lately.

My point is this: I'm posting a poll on my profile. (If they still have that...just goes to show how long it's been since I was on here.) I want to know what you, my readers, want me to do. I can either 1. Do my best to finish these stories that I had up already as well as I can. 2. Give you a summary of where the stories were going to go. (So you won't be left wondering how it ends, but keeps me from having the pressure of updating.) or 3. I can just delete all of these stories, and we all go about our merry way.

This will be posted on all of my stories so that all my readers can vote.

In two weeks, the poll will come down along with these A/Ns, and I will do whatever the majority vote decides.

Thanks for being so faithful for all this time.

All my love,

Phoenix


End file.
